Kingdom Of Sezonia II
'''The Kingdom Of Sezonia II '''or '''Greact Sezonian Kingdom '''is the kingdom of Sezonia created by Flanimal after the Sezonian Peace Core fell apart during a long drawn out space conflict that no record speaks of. It is run both by a King and a senate, the King leading the over all country but the senate making the decisions on smaller matters. The King at this theme is Flanimal with his senate made up of Gen. Riverstone, Sir Dragonsword and Lady Isabell. Social Info land scape see: Sezonian Island Weather The Kingdom Of Sezonia II covers the west side of the Sezonian Island, north of Gonubie and west of Dragon blood. It stretches from the tropics of the southern area to the mountainous north with its lush grassy land in between where it's city lies. Citys see: City Map see: Population Sezonia City its main city is in the heart of Sezonia surrounded by the rivers of stone that protect it from attacks. The city is made from the stone and wood gathered from the near by forests and mined from rock that piles on the coast to the west and along the stone rivers. The city as many different centres buildings and areas, the main city area is made of housing and shops while out to the north is the main castle where the King and senate live. To the west is the medical centre and refugee centre along with the military base one. Senate the senate makes most small decisions for the King, and is made up of a number of chosen nobles, generals and knights and impotent people. History May 10 2016: Sezonia is founded. Flanimal is made King and senate is built. May 11 2016: Sezonian army created and barks built. May 12 2016: The Sezonian senate decides to build the castle keep of Sezonia. It will be built in the main city of Sezonia. Also the senate agrees to send a campaign of Knights to the north set up towns and to capture rebel towns. May 13 2016: Lady Isabell falls pregnant and the farther is unknow. May 14 2016: senate starts building of the medical and the refugee centres in the Sezonian city. May 15 2016: dragonsword and Riverstone start an allince with RoT and start to help fight alpha isen. Military info See: Kingdom Of Sezonia II Army Count Infantry the infintry is made up of a number of new recruits and conscripts. They carry either a sword of light or a spear of light. They must carry a shovel and one post along with all their personal gear. Archers the archers are a group of both long and short bows that are powered by light. They do not need to carry anything but their bow and any arrows they wish. This group is given free rain to be the police in the city's and towns and do a good job of it. Knights the knights are specially trained soldiers given a horse and well made armour of red light, or white. They carry both a sword and bow of light along with a shield. They wear the Mountains Earth and Deep Sea insignia on all of their armour and on their shield. The Knights are given full power over the city. Troop Carryers the troop carrier vechials are made of wood and steel. They can carry up to twenty Soldiers at a time and move at 40km/hr. They are powered by a light motor and lightly armoured. Cannons the cannons are light powered and shoot giant balls of light energy up to 10km. They are moved by troop carriers but can also move on their own at 5km per hour. Category:Sezonia